


Unseen Forces

by YudeeMarieBrown



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Conspiracy, Cults, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Theft, Thieves Guild, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YudeeMarieBrown/pseuds/YudeeMarieBrown
Summary: Lucien Lachance wants to revive the dark brotherhood in Skyrim, so he scouts the cities of Skyrim to recruit members. There he meets a beautiful and deadly Redguard woman, the first member of his soon to be built sanctuary. Together with his new partner they build the most powerful sanctuary the world has seen, dominating both the criminal and the political world of Skyrim.
Relationships: Lucien Lachance/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This unseen force was mysterious in his ways. He lurked in the shadows of the buildings and alleys, and hid in the skies and in the trees, watching and waiting. There were whispers in the air of some mysterious murders that took place in the city of Windhelm caught his eye.

This unseen force had heard that a man went out into the mid of the night slaughtering young and particularly beautiful women. When their bodies were found they were often left unclothed accompanied by a series of bruises in the more intimate parts of the body. The most obvious being the legs and neck.

And what he had seen just a few moons ago confirmed the alleged rumors he had heard from afar.

Quiet depraved was the individual. The one who lurked found the method distasteful, but the way in which the murderer left no trace of the killing save for the bodies, is what piqued the his interest. He smiled at the thought.

This night he observed from atop a grand structure. In the distance this mysterious figure could see that a tall and strong built man approached a woman who was tall yet delicate.

The unseen Force quickly descended from atop the grand structure and down onto a nearby rooftop for a closer look. He could hear everything more clearly watching as what appeared to be a brute looking Nord conspire against her and then following through with said conspiracy.

The large Nord grabbed the woman by the arm, and before she could let out a scream to call for help he covered her mouth and slammed her against the wall of the slums alley.

He took a small dagger and pressed it against her neck, but did so carefully as to not wound his victim. "Scream and I'll kill you." He began to lift the woman's skirt caressing her inner thighs still keeping the dagger up to her neck.

The woman trembled as he did so, terrified of the inevitable. He watched on as he began to sexually assault her, shoving his fingers in between her legs. The woman struggled against the invasion, whimpering in both fear and disgust.

"No please no!" She begged.

The mysterious figures head snapped up at the sound of faint but quick foot steps. This person came in from the opposite side of the alley and kicked his face with much force the larger Nord fell back grasping his face and groaning in agony.

"Leave quickly!" The woman ordered. The Nord woman thanked her silently and ran towards the castle courtyard.

"Ugh! You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" He hissed angrily. The brute got back on his feet, and with his dagger in hand he began his assault on the smaller woman. Her identity still a mystery as she was hidden in the shadows of the alley.

Despite his large stature and broad muscle, he slashed with a speed only a seasoned warrior would possess. The woman held her own though, evading the flurry of precise assaults.

When the slashings failed to connect the brute tried to go in for a thrust. His mistake proved fatal. She had once again evaded and with his arm stretched across her, she grabbed his arm and put him into a submission, putting enough pressure to threaten him with a possible broken limb.

It proved too much for the brute as the dagger slipped out of his hand. With quick reflexes she took the dagger for herself. She then used his arm as footing she cartwheeled onto his shoulders. Her arm then went around his neck and with her hand she grabbed hold of his chin forcibly lifted it and exposed his neck. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Three quick stabs to the neck and then a back flip and a perfect landing as if she were a cat.

The Nord fell onto his knees, with the blood spraying out of his neck, splattering across the alley walls, he finally collapsed. An epic defeat from the delicate young woman and not a single trace of the murder on her person. All this done in a single moment. And what's more the woman simply walked away calmly, disappearing into the night.

The unseen force, the legendary speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, Lucien Lachance, quivered in pleasure at the sight of the death of the murderer he planned on making an offer to. The way in which she killed him pleased him greatly. Pleased him so much that it sent a wonderful shiver down his spine.

The stabbings in the neck, the splattering on the wall and then walking away without getting a single drop spilled on her person was a work of art.

The man had already committed such atrocities that as brutal as it was, the killing couldn't be considered a murder, only justice. She didn't meet the requirements, but he so badly wanted to know who she was.

The young woman heard the guards screaming and shouting telling her to "halt." She fled as quickly as she had killed the Nord just a few moments before. She climbed the walls with ease and jumped over the rooftops without so much as making a sound.

Lucien chuckled to himself. It seemed as though there wasn't anything this woman couldn't do. But alas that remained to be seen. There was still so much observing to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Redguard helps her Argonians fight back against work slavery

Nakato had resumed her normal life as a citizen. Well her mostly normal life, except for a when the sunsets, then it's less than normal. She had done a few odd jobs for the thieves guild, and the members were all at least likable, except for maybe Tonia, well the never killing anyone rule gets on her nerves.

The other bad thing, she had done that Goldenglow mission for them, and yet she only got paid two hundred gold for her troubles. And the bee statue should have been worth quite a bit but Delvins broke ass only paid her a measly hundred gold for it. She wanted to stay, for Cynric's sake, she likes him, he likes her back. She likes him enough that she's doesn't bother hiding the fact that shes kind of entertained when she's cracking a few skulls open.

He never judged. After all he used to be an assassin. He just constantly reminds her to be careful. He wouldn't know what he would do if she ever got caught and imprisoned like he was.

She was on her way to the argonian docks where Neetrenaza and Scouts-Many-Marshes were waiting for her. It was routine for her to visit them whenever they got off of work. She shivered and tied her fur coat more tightly. Her wavy thick maine blew in the cold freezing soft wind. At least it wasn't as cold as most days. It was colder up on the rooftops, but at least there, she would bring any attention to herself. She didn't want to be made a hero of Windhelm, especially not by that idiot ulfric. 

She jumped down from the rooftop of the inn and walked around the block and down the steps that was near the palace and into the grey quarters. She scrunched her nose at the derogatory term, that referred to the dark elves' pale grey to dark grey complexion. The nords annoyed her with their racism.

She sighed as she thought about the way her friends were treated by Torbjorn. She stopped in her tracks and thought on it a bit more, then an idea popped into her head. She made her way to the eleves inn, New Gnisis and knocked on the door a few times.

The owner Ambary opens the door. Upon seeing that it wad Nakato he quickly let's her in. Happy to see her he greets her. "Nakato, what brings you here this late in the evening?" He asks. "Here to get some drinks?"

Nakato chuckles at his enthusiasm. She and Ambary were good friends who share similar views of the world, so they always got along very well. Well enough to even invite her for late night drinks on the house. "Actually, this time I mean a bit of business. I'm looking for Niranye. Have you seen her?"

Upon hearing her name he frowns. He isn't too fond of Niranye, because as much time as she spends in the grey quarters they can never see eye to eye. "That one?" He scoffed. "What do you need her for? You selling again?"

Nakato pouted and crossed her arms. "You're so negative!" She huffs. "Can't you think positively every once in a while? This is for a good cause." She swore.

"Is that so?" He said with a suspicious tone. He raised his eyebrow as he spoke. "And what might that be?"

Nakato smiled and shook her finger. "Nuh uh uh. Serve me a drink first, then I'll tell you." She insisted. Ambary frown turned into a playful grin as he made his way behind the counter. He cleaned the cups with a tablecloth before serving her some fresh mead.

She sat right on the opposite side of the table and sipped on her mead, humming as the bitter tasting alcohol hit her tongue. "Refreshing as always."

"Alright." Ambary leaned closer to her. "Now as promised, tell me what you're planning on doing."

Nakato rested her cheek against the palm of her hand as she continued to drink her mead. She sighed wearily. "Alright, but you can get angry." She said with a small frown. Ambary nodded. With that reassurance she began to explain it to him. "I need Niranye to to get me some info on Torbjorn. His lodging, his files, his business plans, and his shipping routes. And maybe, a key to his mansion."

"Don't tell me you're planning on stealing from him?!" He shouted.

Nakato jumped up and put a hand over his mouth. "Shhhhhhhhh!" She looked left and right. "Shut it! Do you want someone to overhear?!" When he was calmed she continued. "He doesn't pay the Argonians anything for their hard work. He doesn't respect them at all. Don't think of it as stealing, think of it as compensation." She smiled. "I need that info for an operation."

Ambary shook his head in disapproval. "He's just going to blame both our people for this, even though it's a Redguard's fault." He said annoyed.

Nakato scoffed at his claim. "He doesn't even care that the Nord women were being raped and killed on the cities streets. His highness can't even bother to come out of his throne unless some imperials come knocking at his door." She laughed. "Maybe the Nords will feel some type of way, but the 'high king'," she motioned some air quotes. "Won't do a thing about it."

Ambary sighed pinching his nose. Althought  
she made somewhat of a valid point, the guards might still investigate it. "The economy of Windhelm might take a real blow. If that happens it would be enough to open an investigation."

Nakato smiled arogantly. "And risk a riot? When the nords see that his highness opens an investigation for Torbjorn, but none for the murders, a protest against him might break out. He's not stupid."

Ambary thought about what she said for a minute, before finally nodding. "Smart as a whip as always. You always think ahead, despite your rash ways." He smiled. "Fine, I'll help you with this, but if something goes wrong-"

She held up a hand to stop him, knowing what he'll say next. "Nothing will go wrong, and if it does I'll be sure to send these ass's a warning." She said as she readjusted her fur coat. "With the thieves guild at your back, what will they do to you?" She gulped down the rest of her drink before heading out. "If you need me to crack a few skulls for you, you know who to message." She called as she went out the door.

Scouts and Neetrenaza were sitting on the stairs near the entrance of the city of the docks, waiting for Nakato to show up. Neetrenaza wrapped the fur coat Nakato had gifted him around himself more tightly as he shivered. He could feel the cold dry air in every breath he took. He growled as he shivered away in the never ending winter of Windhelm.

All Scouts could do was imagine happy thoughts. Him swimming in the warm tree filled marshes of his home land. It was a good way to not feel so cold inside. He heard another growl coming from Neetrenaza, so Scouts turned around to give him an annoyed look. "Would you stop that?"

Neetrenaza glared at him angrily. "Neetrenaza hates the cold!" He complained. "If not for families I would have long left this icefilled dump. If I were the Nords," his teeth clattered, "I would let the Imperials have it!"

Scouts shook his head in disappointment. "Even the cold can't keep you from saying such things."

"They don't give a crap, I don't give a crap right back. And where the hell is she? She's taking a thousand years to get here." He huffed. When the door finally opened they quicky got up from their seats on the stairs and were greeted by her unusually happy smile. This annoyed Neetrenaza, because they both knew he didn't like to be kept waiting. "What the hell took you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Making some plans for us. Soon this won't be so bad of a dump." She said happily.

Scouts furrowed his eyescales, afraid of what the violent Redguard had plan. He just hoped she wouldn't go killing people. Neetrenaza's face lit up with hope. "What are you planning?"

"Well I can't say that here...people will hear." She put her finger up to her lips and smiled. Then she mouthed some word's. Neetrenaza understood her well and nodded his head in excitement. Finally he can use his skills for what it was meant for.

Neetrenaza suddenly shuddered, feeling a very dark and uncomfortable presence lurking somewhere in the shadows. He turned his back on them and began to search, but he couldn't see a thing. "Neetrenaza?" Scouts called softly. He frowned at Neetrenaza's suddenly strange behavior.

Nakato simply followed his lead and looked around as well. When it came to people lurking within the shadows, Neetrenaza was never wrong. When she couldn't spot anyone she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in next to his ears and whispered, "just ignore it for now." She stretched her arms and turned to leave. "Meet me outside of the city in the afternoon, I'll tell you then."


End file.
